Telling Them Apart
by funkydelic sid
Summary: Kaoru wants to test Kyouya. How can he tell him and Hikaru apart? But Kyouya isn't called the Shadow King for nothing, and he goes about showing just how different his boyfriend and his curious twin are.


Kyouya blinked at the short red headed male in his living room.

"Kaoru?" The red head turned and pouted.

"I'm not Kaoru, I'm Hikaru. Kyouya-senpei, why would Kaoru show up in your living room?" He smiled and then stuck out his tongue.

Kyouya stepped forward warily. "No, you're Kaoru. Why _are_ you in my living room?"

Kaoru/Hikaru pouted and crossed his arms. "I'm not _Kaoru_."

"Yes you are. I _can_ tell, you know." He crossed his arms as well and leaned back against the wall, a smug expression on his face.

"Ok. Let's say, hypothetically, that I am Kaoru. How can you tell?" Kyouya walked forward, crossing the room in a few steps. Hypothetical Kaoru fell back, but Kyouya held onto both his arms and held him up, poking the side of his foot.

"Um, what are you doing?"

"Well, Hikaru does not have in soles, unlike you, because your feet are slightly flatter. As a matter of fact, I'll give Hikaru, who is obviously not you, a new pair of insoles. Yours are crap."

"Is that it?" Kaoru raised an eyebrow.

Kyouya smiled. "Actually, no. There are seven things. First the in sole. Second," He backed up and made a box with his thumbs and fore fingers. Putting Kaoru in the box he tilted it to the left a few degrees. "You always lean to the left, since thats where Hikaru would be standing. Hikaru does the exact same thing, which is why I noticed. He's always leaning on my right side."

He walked around him, Kaoru's eyes following him, and then pointed to the bag sitting beside him.

"Nice try. You were smart enough to write Hikaru's name on your books, but you wrote it on world languages, which Hikaru doesn't have. He has history this semester instead."

Kaoru crossed his arms.

"All valid points, Kyouya-senpei, but those are all subject to interpretation!"

"Not nescesarily." He walked back up and looked into his eyes. "Smile. Or pout. Same result." Kaoru chose to pout, sticking out his lower lip and glaring, his trick having been so far pointed out in utter detail.

"Aha. Hikaru has a dimple, right here," He poked on the right of Kaoru's face. "That shows up when he pouts or smiles. You don't have it in the same place. Yours, is right here." He poked the other half of Kaoru's face.

"That's three Kyouya."

"Let me finish..." He stepped back and blinked at Kaoru, tilting his forward, he grabbed his hands and flipped them over, pointing to the hurriedly scribbled notes along the bottoms of his palms.

"Fourth, if you were Hikaru, why would you have your own name, the words 'math homework', and the word 'sketch' written on your hand? You like to draw more than Hikaru, but we won't count that one. You're right handed and Hikaru is left handed, he can't write a thing with his right hand, which is why since its written _on _your left it makes it obvious its you."

Kyouya smiled, letting go of his hands. The red head stuck his tongue out and picked up his bag, slinging it over his shoulder.

"Six, is how you called me Kyouya -_senpei_. Hikaru doesn't call me that except when we're at school."

Kaoru made it all the way to the door before he stopped and turned, a question on his lips.

"Kyouya, you said there were seven reasons, but you only told me six. What's the last one?" Kyouya raised an eyebrow, but then smiled.

"Next time you see Hikaru, _look at his neck._" With this, Kaoru, for it had been Kaoru all along, left. But on the way home, he continued to wonder about Kyouya's cryptic message.

It didn't take him long to find out.

Kaoru was standing in the bathroom the two of them shared, watching Hikaru brush his teeth. Hikaru hadn't known his twin was going to go visit what Kaoru strongly suspected was his boyfriend, and Kaoru had a doubt that Hikaru would see the humourous side of that story.

"Hikaru," Hikaru turned, and Kaoru stared.

"What?" Kaoru could now see what Kyouya was talking about.

There were faint traces of hickeys literally all over his neck, and some of them were _much _more recent than others.

"Kaoru? Why did you say my name?" Kaoru was chuckling away to himself now. "What's funny? No seriously! You can't just laugh at something and then not share the joke!"

Kaoru just shook his head and walked down the hallway.

Well, that was one way to tell them apart.

**Hey everybody! It's your ever loyal funkydelic sid! No, I joke.**

** So yeah, I wrote a Kyouya/Hikaru one shot. Don't ask why, I don't even know. Did you like it? Tell everybody! Did you hate it? Tell me!**

**funkydelic sid**


End file.
